Forum:Halo Fanon?
I thought that Halo Fanon was supposed to not follow storyline so that Halo Fans can make a storyline that is different. Star Wars Fanon does not follow the storylines and it is an awesome site. Halopedia, not Halo Fanon, is always supposed to follow storyline. Get what I'm saying?Obi-Wan Kenobody 07:55, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :I know what you mean. Totally. This was brought up earlier, voted on, and did not pass. But yeah. It's more "fanadaption" than "fanfic". 08:40, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Why not bring it up again or else I will bring up that Halo Fanon should not be called Halo Fanon. Fanon means non-canon. I will bring the freedom to edit back on this site or get flamed trying.Obi-Wan Kenobody 08:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Please, do. :). Even though this site has had many instances of flaming, flaming is still punishable and not accepted, so you can always retaliate with [[Forum:Reminder about civility|''the'' link]]. 08:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) We follow Canon, get over it. If we ever did not follow canon, I would surely leave the sight. Go to gruntipedia if you want made up fanfiction. Oh, and I could care less and star wars fanon. We already had a few problems with them, which, even though they were fixed, did not make me very eager to accept them. Spartan 501 14:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I don't understand why you seem to think you can join here then completely change the rules both the admins and community have decided upon :/. This is how Halo Fanon works. You don't make work that adheres to canon, we suggest ways it can be fixed, you tell us to go to hell, your article gets 'user spaced' where its moved to your user page, where it is no longer on the main wikia space. Effectivly invisible. I'm sorry, but thats how we maintain quality on here. We are not hampering your creativity. We are focusing it inwards to create much higher quality articles. Of course, you seem to believe otherwise, but your entitled to you beliefs. :Saying "your articles must follow canon or they be flamed, tagged, shunned and removed from the mainspace" is very hampering. 21:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Well in Ajax. He's right, we need foundations to start our fanon from. We don't just make up random crap, which has nothing to do with halo. This is the complete opposite. If that's what happens at Star Wars Fanon then i'm not supprised i've heard crappy opinions about it. Sorry mate nobody cares! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 20:20, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Great, new guy tries to run the show. I didn't like the ending last time I saw this picture...... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :When exactly did this happen before? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) One sentence: Force Sensitive Battle Droids. That sums up SWF for me. :1,000 pound 40 year olds on steroids killing hordes of aliens also sums up Halo Fanon pretty accurately. 21:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm gonna go absolute shit for my definition. Just Another GruntConverse 20:50, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Too true Ajax, too true. But remember everyone, we shall still remain calm and rational with this user. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I think that user may have been me last time? I may be wrong (lets hope so)! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 19:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I don't remember the user, I don't even think it was here actually, but a user came in and thought he ran the show. Needless to say, he was banned quickly for vandalism, spam, and pretending to be an admin. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:02, 19 May 2008 (UTC) On no, that definately wasn't me! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:58, 19 May 2008 (UTC)